Miracle in December
by kaiko94
Summary: Hunkai ONESHOOT fanfiction for event HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE. Terinspirasi dari lagu EXO-Miracle in December.


**Miracle in December**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung, Byun Baekhyun.

Pair: Hunkai, Slight!Huntal

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, 'lil bit Angst

**Author's note: **Ini fanfic asli buatanku. Dan pertama kalinya aku publish di sini (biasanya sih nganggur di laptop XD). Fanfic ini aku bikin buat event HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE. Yeay! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya EXO yang judulnya Miracle in December juga. Semoga pada suka yah.

* * *

Happy reading~

"Jongin-ah..." panggil seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

Tok tok tok

Sehun—pemuda itu—kembali mengetuk pintu apartemen Jongin di depannya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia tetap menunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin sahabatnya itu sedang di kamar mandi.

Lagi. Ia mengetuk pintu cokelat di hadapannya. Kali ini sedikit lebih kencang. Namun, sepertinya sang pemilik apartemen sedang tidak ada di tempatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia berbalik dan sudah berniat pergi dari sana, sebelum suara pintu terbuka memenuhi pendengarannya. Mungkin itu Jongin. Ia segera berbalik kembali, namun—

"Uh-oh, Sehun?"

—itu bukan Jongin. Yang berdiri dan sedang menatapnya heran itu bukan Jongin. Melainkan Baekhyun, teman satu apartemen Jongin.

Karena Sehun hanya terdiam, pemuda bermarga Byun itu kembali berkata, "Jongin sedang tidak ada di dalam jika kau mencarinya." Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Baekhyun sudah mendahului. "Aku tidak tahu dia ke mana. Dia tidak bilang padaku. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Memang sudah dua hari ini Jongin menghilang. Sehun sudah mencarinya di setiap ruangan di kampus, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukannya di manapun. Bahkan di ruang dance yang menjadi tempat pemuda tan itu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya sekalipun. Seperti kata Baekhyun, ponsel Jongin sudah tidak aktif sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hal ini membuat Sehun frustasi sendiri.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau Jongin sudah kembali, tolong katakan padanya untuk menghubungiku." Sehun membungkuk sedikit dan benar-benar melangkah pergi.

* * *

_"__Sehunnie~ Kau harus memakan sayurannya juga. Kau tahu kan, sayuran itu baik untuk tubuh. Apalagi besok kau akan bertanding basket. Kau membutuhkan banyak stamina." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar melihat Sehun hanya memakan daging dan nasi tanpa menyentuh sayuran di piringnya._

_Sehun hanya mendengus. "Aku tidak suka sayuran. Sayuran itu tidak enak."_

_Jongin segera mengambil sayuran di piring Sehun menggunakan sumpitnya dan menyuapi Sehun. "Jja. Ayo, makan sayuran ini." Sehun memundurkan wajahnya untuk menghindari suapan Jongin, namun Jongin kembali mendekatkan sayuran ke mulutnya. "Ayolah, Sehun~"_

_Sehun menyerah kali ini. Ia tidak bisa menolak tatapan puppy eyes yang Jongin berikan padanya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Jongin. Membuat senyum sahabatnya itu mengembang seketika._

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika seseorang menepuk pipinya pelan. Ia menatap orang itu yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Oppa?" tanya gadis itu—Krystal. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun tidur di bawah pohon di taman kampus mereka. Segera saja ia menghampiri pemuda tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Uh, Krystal? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Krystal.

"Tentu saja menemui kekasihku, memang apa lagi?" jawab Krystal ketus. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut panjangnya. "Aigoo... Kau ini lucu sekali."

"Yak! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Oppa. Menyebalkan!"

_'__Yak! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Hunnie. Menyebalkan!'_

Deg!

Jongin. Sehun sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa sejak Jongin pergi, ia merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang. Apakah ia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu?

"...ppa... Apa kau mendengarkanku? Oppa!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Krystal di telinganya. "Uh, mi-mianhae. Maaf aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Krystal menghela nafasnya. "Oppa memikirkan Jongin-oppa, ne?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap Krystal dengan terkejut. Bagaimana Krystal bisa tahu?

Tanpa dijawab pun Krystal sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Carilah dia, Oppa. Aku tahu Oppa mencintainya." Meski suaranya begitu lirih, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama Sehun-oppa bahagia. Lagipula, sepertinya Jongin-oppa juga sangat mencintai Oppa." Krystal tetap tersenyum walaupun ia tak menampik ada perasaan sedih dan kecewa di hatinya.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis ini, namun ia juga merasa lega dan senang karena Krystal mengerti dirinya. "Mianhae, Krystal. Maafkan aku karena menyakiti hatimu. Kau gadis yang baik, suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada pria yang baik dan mencintaimu setulus hati. Gomawo karena telah mengerti perasaanku."

Sehun memeluk Krystal untuk terakhir kalinya. Inilah akhir hubungan mereka. Kepergian Jongin membuatnya memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya. Rasa takut untuk mengakui bahwa ia menyukai bahkan mencintai sahabatnya itu—yang juga seorang laki-laki.

* * *

Sehun akui jika dirinya memang egois. Ia terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri hingga tidak sadar telah menyakiti perasaan orang lain, tepatnya perasaan Jongin. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu memang sudah lama menyukai Jongin. Bahkan ia mencintai pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Namun, ia berpikir bahwa Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Lagipula mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Dan hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu di Korea Selatan ini.

Ketika duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, Sehun agak menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Dan lagi, kelas yang selalu berbeda membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Walaupun ia terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin di kantin, tapi ia tidak lagi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki jenjang kuliah di mana mereka berada di satu perguruan tinggi, satu fakultas, satu jurusan dan sebagian besar kelas yang mereka hadiri ternyata sama. Mereka pun kembali dekat seperti dulu.

Suatu ketika masuklah Krystal dalam persahabatan mereka. Gadis itu tertarik pada Sehun. Sehun pun sepertinya juga tertarik pada gadis Jung itu, jadilah mereka sepasang kekasih. Sehun menyatakan perasaannya tepat di depan mata Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin tersakiti, terlebih lagi, Krystal adalah adik sepupunya.

* * *

Sehun berjalan di bawah lampu taman yang temaram. Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya ketika angin musim dingin menembus berlapis-lapis bajunya hingga merasuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Ini adalah malam natal. Tepat satu bulan Jongin menghilang dari sampingnya. Tepat satu bulan pula ia kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

Sehun terus melangkah. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang menuju suatu tempat. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki membawanya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengah taman. Menatap lurus pada bangunan kuno yang tampak seperti gereja di depannya.

Setitik putih yang turun mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari bangunan itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tangannya menengadah seolah ingin menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang turun dengan lumayan deras.

Ia jadi teringat Jongin. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai salju. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sangat membenci salju. Bagi Sehun, salju yang turun seperti ini mengingatkannya pada air mata Jongin. Air mata yang hanya pernah ia lihat sekali selama bertahun-tahun bersama pemuda itu. Air mata yang turun ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Krystal di hadapannya. Memikirkannya membuat dada Sehun berdenyut sakit.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Matanya kembali menatap bangunan di depannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Jelas saja, pasti orang-orang sedang duduk bersama keluarga mereka di depan perapian di rumah masing-masing. Matanya menangkap sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang, ketika ia tidak sengaja menatap sekeliling.

Sehun memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat air mancur. Posisi orang itu memunggungi Sehun. Tanpa sadar, kaki Sehun kembali melangkah mendekati orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Jo-jongin..." lirihnya. Membuat orang yang sedang duduk sambil memangku seekor anak anjing itu mendongak.

Ya. Pemuda itu adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin. Jonginnya yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Jonginnya yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Sebelum Jongin dapat bereaksi, Sehun sudah memeluknya erat. Membuat anak anjing di pangkuannya melompat turun. Membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Jongin-ah...kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sampingku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin mematung mendengar perkataan Sehun. Benarkah Sehun baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Sedetik kemudian tangan Jongin terulur untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia mengusap punggung pemuda itu lembut. Membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sehun menatapnya sendu. Sebenarnya ia merasa enggan untuk melepas pelukan mereka, tapi apa boleh buat? Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan Jongin di pipinya.

"Kenapa menangis, eum? Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Sehunnie." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah menangis. "Yaksok?"

"Eum." Jongin mengangguk. Membuat ia mendapat pelukan lagi dari Sehun. Kali ini di tambah kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya.

"Saranghae, Jongie."

"Nado, Sehunnie."

Natal kali ini membawa kebahagiaan untuk Sehun. Ia tidak jadi benci pada salju. Karena di bawah butiran salju yang turun ini, ia kembali bertemu dengan separuh hidupnya. Bertemu dengan Jonginnya. Berbagi pelukan hangat di tengah-tengah dinginnya musim dingin. Inilah yang disebut dengan keajaiban natal.

**The End.**


End file.
